


Mother and Son

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fics for Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: When Mrs. Connor gets a bitter diagnosis, she and Casey realize that they will have to make some serious decisions





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Special Challenge:  
> 1\. chose a picture  
> 2\. write **two ficlets** through the eyes of the character A and character B (characters can be replaced by any other character - male or female)

Casey put his hand on his mother's arm. He tried to look confident and smiled but deep inside his heart beat wild. 

The door to the doctor's office would open soon and they would get the final diagnoses. Alzheimer or not; would there be help for his mother or would she drift off into her own world more and more; finally not even recognize him anymore?

The presumption alone had changed everything; he had left college head over heels, right before his mid-term exams, had canceled the long-planned Miami trip together with Zeke. Went home to Herrington to be at his mother's side as long as she needed him. 

But he wasn't sure what to do when she would need permanent help from now on. Maybe she could move to Boston, living together with Zeke and him. But this would turn their lives and their future plans more than just once around. 

Zeke respected the close bond between him and his mother but Casey wasn't sure if he could really understand. He had never gotten much parental love; in the best case, he talked with his father at Christmas or his birthday. Would he be ready to deal with a woman who was suffering from dementia and with all the problems which would come out of it? Zeke loved his freedom; visiting clubs, spontaneous weekend trips. 

Sex. Heat was rushing through Casey's body. He missed it. Hot sessions under the shower; gentle lovemaking at night. Zeke was a good lover, demanding and caressing; he seemed always to know what Casey needed.

The door to the office opened and the doctor entered the waiting room. Casey could feel his mom stiffen and squeezed her arm reassuring.

„Everything is going to be okay, mom. I'm not gonna leave you alone.“

::::

Mrs. Connor felt her son's hand resting on her arm warm and comforting. She wondered what was going on inside him. The diagnoses could turn his whole world around. He had worked so hard for it.

It had never been easy for him. Grown up with a strict and demanding father. Back then she had thought this was better for him than to grow up without a father. The only reason why she had hold on to the marriage all the years. She would have done all for Casey, her only son. Giving him birth had almost been her dead, after that she had often been sick, worn out, too exhausted to be there for him like he would have deserved it.

But Casey was strong, a fighter. Finally, he stood up against his father openly to go his own way. Art school in Boston. He had a lovely boyfriend, Zeke. 

For a short moment tears burned in her eyes. No, she had no right to destroy his future. Alzheimer or not, she would deal with it. She would go into a nursing home, where foreign people would take care of her. But this didn't matter, did it? One day she would remember no one anymore. She would forget Frank, her husband. Not that this was of any importance, Frank had left her the moment when her health had started to get worse rapidly; he wouldn't bother to visit her in a nursing home. But the thought that she might forget Casey one day was unbearable.

When the door to the doctor's office opened, she felt panic. No, she wasn't ready for the truth. 

„Everything is going to be okay, mom. I'm not gonna leave you alone,“ Casey said.

She straightened up and knew, she would be strong; strong for him.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Picture Prompt Fun (Dreamwidth)


End file.
